To Make You Feel My Love
by WhatATragicComedy
Summary: The moment that Sam and Jack had been waiting for. Definately a story but has a song in it. I don't normally like song fics but I heard this song and thought of them. Really helps if you know the song. & I'm not associated with SG1 in any way. Oneshot


There was a comfortable yet awkward silence between them. The General...Jack, had come back from Washington for some business. He'd been over there for a month now and Sam realized it'd probably been the longest they'd gone without talking in close to ten years. Jack had invited her out to dinner and they'd had a great time so far. He was always easy to talk to. Now though, the night was winding down.

She looked over at him as he played with the label on his beer bottle. Sam couldn't help but think he looked like a cute kid. He'd kill her if she said it out loud though. Placing his drink lazily back on the table he looked up at her and gave a shy smile.

"Do you wanna dance?"

She was shocked at first and almost repeated his question to make sure she'd heard him right. Instead, she heard herself say "Sure."

Jack stood up and took her hand, a chill running through her when he touched her. He led her to the small dance floor where there were suprisingly, a few other couples already dancing.

"Wait here."

Okay. He takes me to the middle of the dance floor and then he leaves me here...alone, she thought to herself. He walked over to the band and whispered something in the singer's ear. The singer nodded his head and it looked like Jack gave him some money. Then he made his way back to her.

"Request something special?"

"Something like that."

Sam was curious now. Jack took her in his arms again, holding her close to him as the music started. It was a country song. This was suprising. Never would have pegged Jack for that. Sam recognized it. It was on old Garth Brooks song she hadn't heard it ages.

Taking in a deep breathe, Sam was surrounded by that purely Jack smell. She'd missed the way he smelled. It wasn't exactly an aftershave or a cologne but just simply _him_. The words started to catch Sam's attention and she listened as the singer went along.__

When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

No. Was Jack saying...? __

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

A thousand memories washed over her where Jack had done just that. He always knew just when she needed him to just hold her and she'd always known how much he meant by it.__

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
There's no doubt in my mind where you belong

Sam pulled back just enough to look him in the eye as they danced. He just smiled down at her.__

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
Down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet

There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love

At this point, Sam had tears running down her face and Jack gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"Sam, for the first time in ten years, I can finally tell you how I feel and I don't wanna wait another minute. I love you."

Jack's eyes were intense, searching her own for the answer he was praying he would find in them.

She wiped her eyes again. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You got one thing wrong."

She wasn't sure if he looked scared or curious.

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I made my mind up about you a long time ago."

He smiled; one of relief, happiness, and love before he leaned down and kissed her right there in the middle of the dance floor, neither one realizing or caring that the song had ended long ago.


End file.
